Prophecy Prophecy
by Ketsueki-Ken
Summary: "When time becomes inconsequential, one soul, as bright as the sun, will release a power so grand it could very well destroy life as we know it. Our fate, relies on the will of the possessor. So when the time comes Albus, leave well enough alone."
1. As They Explode

"When time becomes inconsequential, one soul, as bright as the sun, will release a power so grand it could very well destroy life as we know it. Our fate, relies on the will of the possessor. So when the time comes Albus, leave well enough alone."

~o~

**Prophecy Prophecy**

_'The road to Hell was paved with good intentions.'_

~o~

Chapter One: As They Explode

~o~

They'd all arrived at what seemed to be their own leisure, and to any curious outsiders, they were just other civilians at this particular township for their own reasons. One, a school transfer who started three months ago. Another, road tripping across the country that just got in that day. A couple, who were there on their honeymoon, which wasn't unusual with the scenic ocean views and the romantic getaway resort just outside of town; they'd been there a whole three days and had checked out what the locals had to offer that evening. The last, having been there for a good part of the year and was working at the local diner.

Heero, in a make-shift command center, was situated just twelve yards from the most remote section of their objective. It was a shack that resembled more of a run down hunters cabin that looked about a breathes away from collapse. It was obvious from an outsiders perspective that the thing had been there longer then the base had been. Which was good because it was often overlooked despite it's optimum location for subterfuge.

The fifteen year old was already working on disabling the perimeter's defenses by the time Quatre rendezvoused with him. Cobalt blue eyes passed the heir a discernible glance before continuing on with his current objective. The blond shrugged.

"Slight change of plans." gesturing at the get-up he was wearing, a local school girl uniform complete with a long blond wig and green contact lenses, 'I got made before even making it into the province. Considering our rather small window of opportunity, Duo, who was coming in from the same point with Wufei anyway, suggested we switch roles."

Heero nodded in acknowledgment. Postponing this, even just to call headquarters for a replacement, would have jeopardized the mission as a whole. This particular faction was already a hair-trigger away from abandoning this facility; the only one they were absolutely positive of the location of. If they'd caught wind of the Preventors moving in on them. The months of surveillance and preparation would have been for naught.

"Their defenses are down, and the dummy system is set up and fully functional. Alarms have not been tripped. Commence with Primary Objective." he stated hand pressing on his ear piece.

"_Roger that 01._" Duo's distorted voice piped up through the laptop furthest from him. A violet light blinking on the three dimensional map, displaying his whereabouts. Wufei and Trowa echoing seconds after on their respective displays.

Whipping off the wig, Quatre took Heero's place at the make-shift console. Unlike his comrades, the blond wouldn't be taking an active role for this mission. Instead becoming the eyes and ears for his teammates, monitoring the security footage, and in a sense watching their backs. The facility was quite vast despite the outward appearance. If chatter could be believed, a lot of the place was underground. Though they knew that to be true already, just how big was up for debate. A lot of renovations had been done after the initial construction, and none of the schematics they had were up to date. Not that this faction had kept their blueprints for prying eyes. Thankfully the security camera's worked for them in this case. As Quatre scanned the images from the five displays before him he could already see that the digital map had expanded itself. If there was one thing to be said, the heir had to love Yuy's programming abilities.

"01 is on the move." the blond stated immediately after putting on his headset, fingers flying across one of the keyboards in front of him. The sixth screen came online as he input the remaining directives. Heero's white beacon the first thing to appear as the buildings three dimensional blueprint grew from it, the corresponding camera feed streaming in when they became relevant.

Heero, being the fastest of the five, was charged with laying explosives throughout the building at predetermined key points that would have the place collapse upon itself. Collapse, that is, if there was anything left to collapse. He'd be rendezvousing with Trowa topside to help crack one of two databases that required a two-man extraction while Wufei and Duo would meet for the other. If everything went to schedule, at 0300 hours the _abandoned_ military base would go sky high in a wondrous blast of fire.

But until then.

"05, clear to proceed down hallway AB. First checkpoint marked AB-23. Do you copy?"

"_Copy that 04, AB-23._"

~o~

They watched with bated breath as the last granule of sand fell from the top of the sand clock.

"The stars are finally in alignment." Albus informed as he poured, from a glass vial, a plain clear liquid onto the very center of the floor. As soon as it had hit the surface, the area had turned into what looked to be a small pool of self-illuminating clear water with no see-able bottom. Startled gasps swept through the main room of 12 Grimmwauld Place. The only place big enough- safe enough- for the coming ritual they'd painstakingly researched since finding out about their unusual situation. The research accumulating to this very end.

They had missed the last window six years ago. They would not miss this one. Everything had been prepared and set up a good hour before this moment, and months before to actually concoct the small amount of potion. The anxious eight were situated at key points of an elaborate array drawn onto the once dusty, carpeted floor. The candles, as many as there were, were not even needed after the first part was completed.

Nervously they watched Albus for the next cue. Everything had to be done like clock work. It had to be perfect.

Unbeknownst to them, Tonks fought to keep her coughs to herself.

~o~

The blaring alarm startled him more than he cared to admit, and if the smirk on Trowa's face was any indication, he must have jumped as well.

"_Something tripped the system. The base is going on lock down." _Quatre's steady voice informed through their ear pieces. "_Continuing with detonation sequence. Time allotted for escape- T minus five minutes. Get your asses out of there." _

"Copy that." Heero acknowledged. The duo, who hadn't stopped their sprint through the maze-like corridors in the first place, went into a full out run to their nearest emergency exit. There was a reason they had entered the place with such secrecy. For over a year now the Preventors had been monitoring this private faction and had only recently found evidence of experiments being done with biological weaponry. The effects of which had been quite horrid. They weren't too keen on becoming test subjects of whatever they were creating.

Thankfully, this facility was more of a back-up with all the necessary rooms and equipment if any of their other _workshops_ were to be discovered. Ironically, it had been the only one they had been able to locate. With the information they'd gathered, it would only be a short time before they could simultaneously sting the other locations and find out who the financial backers of this coalition was.

Crisis averted, and the civilian populace would be none the wiser.

"_They've...-ming... -quipme-...! It's a...-ap!"_ Quatre's voice coupled with static shouted. Heero winced at the volume.

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous pilots 01 and 03." a voice slick like oil greeted as they rounded the last corner. They stopped just shy of knocking into the literal wall of muscled bodies clad in the blue and white uniform of this factions Security Task Force. Jumping back to give them some distance, the sound of heavy boots hitting the linoleum floor stopped them from making a u-turn and heading to their secondary exit. The wall parted to let through the speaker. A young man, mid-twenties, with slicked back white-blonde hair, aristocratic features, and clad in a smart red suit (that was obviously tailored to fit) made the man look more fit for high class society then the lowly scientist they knew to be running this particular facility. Although all things considered, he could be both. Even with him being as young as he was.

"What an honor it is to meet you." he added coyly. "Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton, was it?"

Both tensed at the use of their names.

"So strange to be using the names of dead men, hm? Though I suppose I get the appeal. I myself am using one as well. I'm sure you know it already. But for the sake of formality, my name is Lucien D'Lecour. Like I said, an honor. You can call me Luke on the account of we're going to get to know each other quite well over the course of the next few months." He ended his introduction with what Heero had to admit was the most depraved smile he'd ever witnessed, and he'd been living with Dr. J most of his young impressionable life. It was truly saying something.

"Come come we mustn't dawdle, the others have to of been rounded up by now." Lucien voiced as he turned back down the hallway they were headed.

Heero was unnerved with the scientists candidness. With how he was acting it was as if-...

"You knew we were coming." he stated tonelessly ending his thought out loud.

Lucien didn't stop, instead glancing back at them with a knowing smirk. The burly men behind the two making sure they kept pace with their leader.

"I'll give you _some_ credit. We didn't exactly know _who_ was being sent by that irritating organization of yours. Let me tell you the suspense damn near killed me. Researching newcomers to the place was such a hassle, and even then, the people we pegged to be Preventors were in fact just innocent civilians." He confessed with an embarrassed chuckle as they were lead deeper into the facility. "A shame for them really." he added, tossing them another smirk. Heero got the distinct feeling that those people were no longer amongst the living. He wasn't alone with his deduction if the steely look in Trowa's eyes could be believed.

"But your statement holds true." Lucien continued on, with almost a skip to his step. "I myself am ecstatic that it was you guys. I mean really, can you blame me? You five are legend! And to have you all at once? Well, that's just luck."

Trowa made a quick glance at his watch. A glance that would have been missed by their opposing party if not for Lucien's glance back at them. The sparkle of amusement in his eyes glowing brighter with knowing.

"You'll find that my _precious_ base will not go boom like you've initially planned." The blonde informed. "My team of competent hackers managed to circumvent the detonation protocol's soon after 04 was apprehended. I must say, I was hardly expecting one of the five Gundam pilots to be a _girl_. That's quite the well-kept secret you have going on."

Heero barely manage to contain the grin that threatened to appear on his face. Quatre Rebarba-Winner, the _Heir_ to the Winner Corporation and it's sister agencies, ex-pilot to Sandrock, was _not_ a girl. The real secret was the fact Quatre _was_ 04, so labeled as such by OZ all those years ago. Which thinking about it... wasn't really that long ago. Either way, keeping such a famous figure head a member of a Preventor unit secret was as hard as you'd think it'd be. He'd wonder how long it'd take for these people to figure out the truth, but then, that would be giving them unwarranted credit.

They weren't going to be in their custody _that_ long.

~o~

Remus couldn't take his eyes off the _water_ in front of him. He'd heard of self-illuminating potions before- kind of... in children's folktales. But for one to look like life giving water? That kind of symbolism was a little disconcerting. The mass had started turning slowly; swirling in a counter clock-wise direction as soon as Tonks, Molly, Snape, and Sirius- the people placed for their characteristics- cast the necessary spells to minutely present their natural element.

It was almost hypnotic.

Especially with them invoking a long winded chant he'd only managed to memorize that morning. He wouldn't have actually believed anything was working at all, aside from the glowing water that is, if not for the tugging sensation he had at his navel. The feeling almost reminded him of how it felt to travel by portkey. Except it was something else entirely. The one notable difference- he was starting to feel drained, and he couldn't help but feel as if his _life_ energy was heading into the swirling vortex. He didn't know if that was actually how this was supposed to work, but then, the last time this was attempted- it had been _centuries_ ago. And they'd only managed to _attempt_ it.

Peripherally, he noticed that Tonks was taking the bizarre sensation worse than he was. Case in point- she swayed ever so slightly. Her face eerily pale against the electric blue light, and she was trembling. He wasn't the only who to notice either. Molly kept worriedly glancing her way every other word uttered. As tempted as he was to help her, he knew he couldn't. Stopping now would ruin any chance of them retrieving Harry's sibling.

But maybe he didn't have to stop?

They _were_ close enough in the array that, if he just reached over a steadying hand, she'd have some support. Although he was positioned on the outer rim, the space differential was only a couple of feet. It was doable. Besides, what could it hurt?

The chanting picked up in pace. Decision made he reached over and held onto her upper arm. Tonks spared a look of gratitude before suddenly the four corners, one of which Tonks was standing, lit with the colors of their respective element. Encased in a fiery red, startled, Tonks stumbled over a word.

The blue light of the pool of water turned to a blinding white and they continued on. Remus, the only one to notice her folly _really_ hoped it was supposed to do that.

~o~

"I love it when a plan comes together," Lucien preened as they entered the room they'd known as Lab B-1. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were clamped down on the three metallic tables in a row on the right side of the rather small room. "don't you boys?" he asked, Heero was pretty sure the blonde was asking him. The way he looked his way anyway.

Two guards were stationed on either side of the doorway they'd entered- both inside the room and in the hallway. Two others were along the opposite wall, and three on the adjacent. Considering they had in custody the infamous ex-Gundam pilots, he at least thought there would be more security. But then, the lonely scientist of this base was a bit of an unknown to them. All they really had on him was a name. Which, as he'd said, belonged to a dead man.

"Don't you just love the look of my toys?" Lucien asked, gesturing to the various equipment positioned around the room. Half of which Heero couldn't even guess the uses for. Nothing good, if he took into account the crazed gleam in the hazel eyes of their _host_.

Lucien sashayed down the middle of the room, brushing his hand along the edge of the tables as he walked by. There was another door on the opposite wall. One that blended almost perfectly against the metal walls. Heero almost thought they were going to follow, until they hit the relative center and were forced to remain still. "We'll be sure to have fun with them later." Lucien promised not even bothering to look back at them as he went to wave a farewell. He stopped before reaching for the doors keypad.

Spinning back to face them, he crossed his arms, one hand going up to tap his cheek. A deprecating smile on his face.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself to your friends." he explained looking back at the door before landing his gaze on the tied down three. He almost seemed to be thinking about the dilemma, but all in all it was probably just a ruse. Much like the act he'd been playing since greeting them. "Well, as much as I'd love to, I'll leave that to you two. With you here, I'm going to be busy busy after all."

With a flourish the blonde gave a vague gesture before turning back around, entering in the authorization code, and leaving out the door. As soon as the doors swooshed closed the two were manhandled onto two tables that rose from the floor. As soon as they were settled their guards went back to their stations.

"I don't care the situation we're in right now, that's still pretty impressive." Duo stated from his table. The one that just happened to be across from his own.

"Will you shut-up about it already." Wufei growled heatedly from the table to Duo's left.

With how annoyed Wufei sounded it was obvious Duo had been on about it before they'd been escorted into the room. Which was actually quite the feat considering they were probably only in here for a good fifteen minutes; if even that.

"Well they confiscated everything." Quatre cut in before Duo could say anything. "But surprisingly enough..."

Trowa smirked.

Duo wiggled a smidge before suddenly busting up from the table with great acrobatic finesse landing in a crouch on the metal surface.

"They didn't pat us down." he finished before spinning in a flying jump to the floor. Five bodies slumped to the ground with throwing knives protruding from their heads. The other four taken down by Quatre and Wufei. "Thanks for the lesson's Tro-man." Duo stated while he undid his friends restraints.

As soon as Heero was free the alarm went off.

"Before they managed to get the drop on me I lagged their system by a few minutes." Quatre explain as he picked up the AK from one of the recently deceased. The door they originally entered had no lock as it appeared to be an exterior door to the inner rooms that lay within. As much as they needed information, this mission was bust. They could only hope that what they managed to retrieve was accurate.

But then again, like Lucien had said, they'd known they were coming.

~o~

Black-lit lightening branched from the center as the pool of white light lifted from the floor, becoming a spinning sphere of energy hanging in the air. Wind that literally came from nowhere rushed inwards snuffing out the candles, the array beneath them glowing just as intense as the orb swishing at eye level.

By this time Remus could only make out his own voice, chanting out words he didn't understand. It was like he was the only one. The thought honestly terrified him. But no, he wasn't alone. He still held on to Tonks. He never thought he'd be more happy about that fact then now. If not for the physical assurance, Tonks would have been nothing more then a vague shadow. He couldn't even see the others on the opposite side of the room. Clenching onto her arm, he noticed the array seemed to pulse, and it took him a moment to realize it was going to the erratic beat of his heart.

The chant was reaching a crescendo. The lightening streaking across the room, coming too close for comfort on some occasions. Another sound was becoming identifiable through the thunderous sound of crashing water. It was... a humming sound.

Then it went quiet.

~o~

Getting through the halls was easier then any them had figured it would be. But then a lagging system was a horrible thing to have as your eyes. When they reached what was originally Wufei and Duo's exit point, the trouble started. The sound of rapid fire ricocheting off nearby walls kept the five pinned in two separate rooms across the hall from each other. Their exit? A door two down from where they were trapped.

"I swear Maxwell, as soon as we're safe I'm going to kill you." Wufei threatened from the other room. Heero couldn't help but silently agree from his position beside the irate Asian.

"Come on, that's completely unfair!" Duo whined from behind their fellow blonde. "I was only repeating what Quatre said!"

"_I_ said, 'This is too easy.'" the heir defended, affronted, and for all intents and purposes not wanting to get caught up in the epic spats the two could get into.

"Exactly! That's what I said!"

"Well _I_ didn't say it like it was actually easy!" Quatre replied exasperated. "I meant like it was _too_ easy!"

"So you're saying I was too smug about it?" Duo retorted offended. The tone of voice actually did sound like he was hurt about the accusation. Though, the smirk on his face told a different story. It was a telltale sign that he found riling Sandrock's pilot to be just as fun as getting under Wufei's skin. Under the right circumstances.

Sadly enough, it was times like these that he considered them the right circumstances.

"Yes!" The blonde cried out, turning around to glare at his friend. Trowa moving to take point, as Quatre was now distracted.

"_Now I must say that that was quite the show._"

The five stilled as a familiar voice came on through the intercom system. The shooting had also ceased, allowing for the voice to resonate through the area.

"_I admit I knew you'd try to escape but to attempt so soon after capture? Bravo, it was something I hadn't been expecting._" Lucien added with definite awe and admiration.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Duo asked incredulously looking to Trowa for some kind of answer.

"_But I can't have you leaving so soon._" At that admission, their exit was suddenly blocked by a steel wall sliding over it which a deafening click. The other side closing off as well separating them from their pursuers and successfully trapping them. "_So how about you go for a little nap for the time being, hm? At least until you can be properly contained_." Immediately after, a fizzing sound could be heard coming from the vents.

"_Nighty night_!" Lucien chirped before the intercom went silent.

"He is one very messed up cookie." Duo stated coming out into the hallway with the others, his shirt tucked over the bottom half of his face. The only one to do so.

"What? Like the ones you attempt to bake every week-end?" Wufei retorted with derision. "If that's the case, I'll agree with you."

"Hey! I'll have you-.."

Heero clamped a hand over Duo's mouth.

"Does anybody else hear that?" he asked shifting his eyes around. The gas taking awhile for it's inevitable effect on the account of the rather large area it had to fill up. That and it was probably one of their testers, so they could probably expect some sort of side-effect on top of how slow acting it was.

"The fizzing? Yeah that's the sound of our imminent nap." the chestnut haired youth sarcastically replied as soon as he got the hand off his face.

"No he's right." Quatre spoke looking around cautiously. "Is that... _humming_?"

"I thought it was just the machinery." Wufei confessed.

"I don't know if it's because of the gas, but I don't feel so hot." Duo offered after a few moments silence. Putting a hand over his cloth-covered mouth he curled in on himself. "Yeah definitely not feeling good."

Wufei started in on a coughing fit. One which took a hold of the others one by one aside from Heero who was looking at a point in the relative center of the group.

"uh... does anybody else see the floor glowing?" Quatre hesitantly asked from his hunched over position. Voice strained as he forced away the urge to continue coughing. It felt like he had smoke in the lungs. But at the moment that wasn't the worst of his problems. He started to feel like he was burning from the inside.

"Screw the floor, _you_ guys a fucking glowing!" Duo yelped frantically patting down Trowa. Heero snapped back at the exclamation, face going slack at the truth of his words. It was faint, nothing you'd probably nothing with how bright the fluorescent lights were, But they definitely had a tinge of color to them. He checked over himself, and didn't know if he should be relieved or worried, he didn't have the same problem.

The ground started to shake.

Still coughing, Wufei fell to his knees, hands coming away with blood. To steady himself he pressed one to the floor. Immediately after the faintly glowing floor flared causing the five to shut their eyes, Heero and Trowa stumbled back at the suddenness while Quatre fell to the ground hands outstretched. He caught himself just before he could bang his head. The floor flared once again, lines forming, spreading out from the two points he and Wufei had managed to make. Wind picked up from what appeared to be the relative center of their group, pushing outwards until Trowa was pinned against the wall; Coincidental, he made another point of the strange design.

"What the hell is going on?" Duo shouted over the seemingly gale force winds. He tried to lock frightened eyes with Heero but he was once again staring intently at the anomaly forming in the center of the main hall. "Heero?" he called worriedly.

"The lines are connecting!" Quatre yelled as he tried and failed to move from where he fell. He needed to get to Wufei who had stopped coughing but was slumped over to the side in unconsciousness, an air vent to his immediate left. Duo watched the two for a moment just wondering what they were doing, until he realized the Quatre was trying to move. He moved to help the blond up but noticed then what Quatre had noticed earlier. He couldn't move his legs.

"We have to get out of here!" the blonde added looking over to Trowa who was over exerting himself trying to get away from the wall. It was obvious Quatre meant to one of the other rooms. Being in the middle of this, they didn't know what would happen. But Trowa was definitely getting a bad feeling.

"Why can't we move?" Duo shouted just shy of hysteric as he desperately tried to tug his feet off the floor. He was stuck a few feet from the center. A position he wasn't fond of being in, as the center was seemingly the catalyst of their current situation. He had to shield his eyes a few times because, god he felt crazy just acknowledging it- but dammit, at the very center was a very bright light was twisting and turning like water in the middle of a tropical storm. And he was the closest one to it.

"Here! Grab my hand!" Quatre shouted. Much like his friends, he was stuck as well, but he still had upper mobility. He stretched, trying to reach, who he considered at the moment the one in most danger. As soon as they grasped hands he started to pull.

"Heero!" Trowa's frantic scream startled the two out of their concentration. Turning his head to where he knew Heero to be stuck, Duo fell to his knees in shock when Wing Zero's former pilot walked by him with no problem at all. The vicious wind, not even touching him.

It was too late by the time he moved to grab hold of his unresponsive teammate. By then, Heero was out of reach and was slowly raising his hand to touch the churning orb of light.

"Don't touch it!" Duo shouted before he could stop himself. They could do nothing but watch with horrified eyes as Heero made contact.

The wind instantly died down. Trowa stumbled a bit as the force that had kept him pinned to the wall disappeared. A breath of blissful silence. Quatre noticed for the first time that the only light was against Heero's fingertips. Trowa's bad feeling intensified.

"Get him away from there!" He ordered, forgetting for the moment that he could move.

Duo only managed to shift on his feet before a crack of thunder deafened him. Black-lit lightening streaked across the hall, wild and unnatural. The design on the floor matched the unnatural light for a split second before the sound of an explosion reached his, what he thought, deaf ears.

After all encompassing white-light, he knew no more.

~o~

They didn't have time to brace themselves as the orb of energy suddenly burst outwards with such force that the next thing Remus was aware of he was leaning against a wall. The sound of rolling thunder fading from ringing ears. It took a moment to regain his bearings. Once he did, he noticed he wasn't the only one to suffer this fate. All eight members were laying in various positions against the four walls of the room.

"My god."

At Molly's shocked utterance. Remus turned his eyes to survey the damage. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as he took in the three teens laying unconscious on the floor. The orb was still floating in the center- calm, soft, and with an addition.

"H-Harry?" Sirius stuttered with disbelief.

And just like that.

The sphere of energy dispersed, taking the vision of Harry with it.

~o~

**A/N**

I MADE IT PASSED 5000 WORDS!

Yay me! xD

Hello! Welcome to the rewritten "Harry, Twin, and the Angels Four" Which, yes I know- it's still up. Why? Because I just don't want to delete it. If you've been around since forever, you'll know my reasons. If not, well, it's up and it's going to stay up.

XP

SO, because I'm just itching to know- what do you think? Too much too soon? Confused? What did you like? Hell, what did you hate? Tell me followers, and soon-to-be followers, has this piqued your interest? I hope it has, or else I'm kicking SeraphimXII's ass for being a liar.

o_o

And I'll do it. I don't care if she's a girl.

Well, all in all, I hope you enjoyed the read.

Review it. Favorite it. Alert it. C2 it. Do what you will, as long as you do something.

Ken.


	2. Where Have All The Good Men Gone?

~o~

Chapter Two: Where Have All The Good Men Gone?

~o~

The excitement and apprehension could very well be felt, it was so stifling. Apart from members Remus was more familiar with, like Arthur, Alastor, Kingsley, and Mundungus- Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, and Dedalus Diggle were also in attendance. The last four arriving after the completion of their retrieval.

"How are they?" It's the first question that Remus has to ask before any of the other members- the ones who hadn't taken part in the bizarre ritual- can ask their questions; shout and drown him out. He's not just asking about the children who came through whatever rift they'd invoked. After the initial confusion and shock, they'd noticed that the inner four had been more drained and out of it then the supporting group and Dumbledore. Stumbling, disoriented, and in Tonk's case, unconscious, they had been sent, along with the children, to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. To Madame Pomphrey, the only healer the Order could truly trust given the circumstances.

Ever twinkling blues meet his own eyes before turning to each of the other members who'd been filled in.

"A bit of rest and they'll be fine." the professor replied glancing to catch Arthur's eyes as well. The Weasley stood straighter. The comfort given and well received.

"Was it successful? Were you able to retrieve Matthew?" Shacklebolt asked next. The rather large group settled, eyes never wavering from their leader.

"He was one of the three that came through." Albus confirmed.

A sigh of relief let out.

'Good.' Remus thought. Some good news to offset the anger Harry was definitely feeling at being left out at his relatives. He hoped anyway. Finding out you had a brother, a twin no less, would be cause for celebration. Wouldn't it? On the other hand. Getting to know the boy as well as he had, telling Harry the news would result in an explosion. And not necessarily a good one. Especially since the actual existence of a brother to begin with had been kept from him for so long.

The werewolf inwardly cringed. On second thought. Maybe this good deed that Dumbledore thought so well of would cause more harm then not.

~o~

_He remembers every moment of it. Like he's being ripped apart. Bit by bit. Over and over. And it hurts so damn much. It's worse then anything he's ever experienced. Worse then being in a mobile suit explosion. Every nerve is lit up and _screaming_ pain. He doesn't understand why he hasn't lost consciousness. It keeps going. It's _never ending_. It's all he can sense. He thinks he may actually break from this because there is no way he can compartmentalize this. There is nothing else that can garner his attention. Nothing to distract him from this all-consuming _pain_. _

_And soon it's all he knows. _

_He's desperate. He doesn't know how long it takes, how long it's been. But just as he is about to wish for it's end, a flash of warmth shoots through him. It's weak, but it manages to douse overshot nerves. And that is enough. He wants to sob._

_It's enough._

_He doesn't feel himself like he's a physical being, but he reaches out like one nevertheless. The comforting warmth pulses back and he clings to it._

~o~

Quatre jerked up from the bed with a gasp. Coughing, and undeniably shaky, he curled down trying to regain his bearings. Something that he found hard to do when he was so close to hyperventilating. Eyes clenched shut, he proceeded to go through the tried and true method of counting to ten. When he managed to get his breathing under control he slowly opened his eyes. The dim light of the morning dawn greeted him through his blond fringe. Early enough that the sun was just peeking over the horizon.

Clutching his chest he scanned his surroundings. A residual pain seemed to linger in his heart. Rubbing at it, he looked around and found himself to be in some sort of hospital wing.

He could remember an explosion.

Confused he wondered if they had managed to full fill their mission after all. But with this apprehensive feeling he couldn't shake, he knew that couldn't be the case. The images he could recall were not adding up. He remembered they'd been trapped. They were in the stages of been drugged. Then blank. But not the darkness of unconsciousness. He could still hear. It'd been so loud, like white noise. Static. It had happened too fast. He knew that for sure. There had been so much fear.

He _knew_ there had been an explosion.

He also knew they had escaped somehow.

These two truths were hard to reconcile. Still absently rubbing at his chest he took in his surroundings once more. Now that he wasn't a hair trigger away from a fight or flight response the details he took in the first go around sunk in.

The blast radius must of been larger than they'd originally thought it would be. Given the architectural style and the stain glass windows that practically went from floor to ceiling and the white beds lining either side of this hall. This was most probably an emergency triage center out of a church. It was silent. Almost uncomfortably so. It wasn't like he was alone. The bed's occupied closest to his own were the ones to his left... and his right. There also was at least three other patients. All of them curtained off, leading him to believe they were in a worse condition then his own. But that couldn't be right.

He frowned.

They'd been at ground zero.

_Why am I not-?_

His heart rate increased. The thudding beat loud and strong. His breathing increased. Something was wrong. Checking himself he noticed for the first time he wasn't connected to anything. He wasn't bandaged like the mummy he should have been after an explosion of the magnitude he remembered.

He should have been dead.

Aside from lingering aches, he could say he was fine and not be lying about it. Rubbing where an I.V should have been. He felt like he was missing something. Oh he knew he was missing a lot of things at the moment; information at the top of his list. But it was something else. Something subtle. Something you couldn't miss in a medical facility aside from the sterile smell.

It hit him like a punch to the gut a second later. The constant beep of a heart monitor was absent. In fact, no medical machinery could be seen in the room. Without that, he could almost think this was an orphanage of some sort. Was surprised he hadn't come to that conclusion in the first place. Pushing the blankets away, he stilled when he saw what he was wearing. It wasn't a hospital gown like he'd been expecting.

No.

He was still wearing the school uniform.

The urgency he felt could be pushed aside no longer. He rushed the bed to his left and ripped off the blankets. As soon as he saw unkempt black hair, he was vaulting over to the other side and doing the same to the bed on the right. Panic was setting in once again. If these to were beside him, then that could only mean two of the curtained off beds held within them his missing friends.

"Duo!" He hissed, shaking his friend a little harder then necessary. Duo startled awake and before he knew it was laying back across his bed an arm pressed against his neck.

"Wah? Qat? What the hell?"

"Idiot, let him up." Wufei ordered sitting up from his bed. Wincing, as he rubbed his throat. Duo took a moment for that to process. Obviously still disoriented from his rude awakening and their current surroundings.

"Sorry man." he apologized crawling off him. "Where are we?"

"What _happened_?" Wufei reiterated not caring a damn bit about where they were because last he was conscious they were trapped with nowhere to go and he was coughing up a lung. Not that he wouldn't put it passed that- what did Trowa say his name was, Lucien?- freak to have complete opposite architectural styles within the same facility, this place was much too lax in security for it to be liable. Quatre merely glanced pretty blues his way, still laying on the bed where Duo tackled him. The blonde could only shrug before he sat up, unconsciously fixing his skirt as he did so.

The question bothered them, they wouldn't deny that. But what bothered them more, and was initially the reason Quatre had woke them the way he had, was voiced by their chestnut-haired comrade.

"Where are Trowa and Heero?" Duo asked, a dangerous tone weaving it's way through his voice.

Wufei stilled as he did his own search around the room, spotting the curtained beds he got up and walked to the one beside him. With a force that belied his movements he threw open the curtain and met the face of a sleeping comely women with curly red hair. Immediately he gestured to the other two. Duo and Quatre got the message and walked swiftly to the other two occupied beds.

"There's another on the other side Wufei." Quatre informed as he reached the one opposite the Chinese teen's position; Duo rushing passed him as he said so. Nodding, the raven haired teen moved for the unattended bed. As one, they swung open the pristine white drapes.

Silence greeted them. Soft breathing from sleeping strangers not enough to register.

"Did they- ?" Wufei couldn't seem to finish the question, and the other two didn't want to hear him finish the question.

"Dearies? What are you doing out of bed?" The three startled, immediately swinging their heads to the disruption. An aged woman walked towards them from the opposite end of what they assumed to be the exit. They deduced that with her current attire- nightgown with a robe thrown over it, hair in disarray- she must also sleep in the attached quarters.

"Where are we?" Quatre asked pleasantly. A sharp edge to his voice that only Duo and Wufei were able to discern.

"And where are our friends?" Duo demanded taking an intimidating step towards the woman; The woman who merely fussed over him.

"It's early morning, much too early for ones such as yourselves to be up." She continued as she crowded Duo back towards his bed. Which he allowed, only because- hey, he was nothing if not polite to his elders. That and Quatre hadn't given him an indication that the women would be a threat. But on the other hand... no one had fussed over him like he was a _child_ in well over a decade. He didn't appreciate it. Two members of his make-shift, dysfunctional family were missing. Answers were needed.

He stopped moving causing the older woman, in turn, to collide into him. Cool violet eyes caught her confused ones.

"Look, we're fine. Would be perfect if you'd just answer our damn questions."

~o~

Trowa woke abruptly.

Essentially, one moment he knew nothing but dark and quiet, the next he had his eyes open and he was looking up at the beginnings of a morning sunrise. The feel of cold morning dew soaked into his clothing was unpleasant. But more so the fact he hadn't a clue where he was; outside the fact he was- outside. Gingerly sitting up, the Latino noted that his body ached in ways he couldn't account for, and he was exhausted.

It troubled him that he could only remember moments from before his waking. Much like a fleeting dream. On the edge of knowing, on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't seem to spit it out. However he got here, he knew one thing for sure.

He needed to find his team.

Holding an arm to his chest, he stood up on shaky legs. Green eyes surveyed his surroundings, already knowing he was far from the place he'd been earlier that morning. For one, the surrounding foliage were of another area not indigenous to his previous location. He was also on a hill that gave him a good view of the surrounding area. Another, there hadn't been a mansion sitting ominously in the distance. The morning fog not helping in the least about the eeriness of the estate. It actually reminded him of a zombie game Duo had been obsessed over for a while. Which again. Didn't help.

Surprisingly enough, it had been Wufei who had taken to pranking him once he found out his... _aversion_ to all things living dead.

With an inward groan he began his trudge to what seemed to be the only homestead within miles. As he found a way down from the hill, he resolved that the first road he came across, he was taking it away from the mansion.

He was already expecting dead dogs of hell to come rushing at him.

~o~

Remus took a deep breath, eyes shut, counting to ten as slow as he could manage. Inquisitive eyes burning his back ever since the door to the private study been shut. At least it's what it felt like with such an intense unblinking stare focused entirely on him. Worse then even teaching at Hogwarts had been. Feigning a relaxed demeanor, the werewolf turned to face the offspring of his much missed friends; Lily and James Potter. His outward appearance belied nothing. Inwardly he was cursing Dumbledore to high Heaven and to the deepest pit of Hell, for putting this entirely on him. He was pretty sure he already knew how Harry was going to take this news.

It wasn't going to be pretty.

This was going to be too much to spring on him. He hoped the Weasley twins had the decency to keep those Extendible Ears away from this one meeting. Harry was definitely going to need a moment to collect himself, if he didn't fly off the handle and search out Dumbledore (if the Headmaster hadn't left already) for the answers Remus couldn't give him. Which brought Moony to his first thought. Dumbledore should be the one to handle this. It was after all, by his order that they not reveal this to Harry in the first place.

"I know it's quite early, and you probably want to get some shut eye before the day begins, but there's something I have to tell you." He started in a calm and reassuring manner, back still turned to the youth. Harry hadn't even gotten properly settled yet, having just got here over an hour ago. Half of it spent in this room alone.

"For this I'll have you take a- Oh, you're already sitting." he continued, starting to fluster as he swung around to face the, indeed, sitting teen. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. How in Merlin's name was he supposed to _say_ **this**?

~o~

Harry knew that he had genuine reason to be angry for how this summer went. Being kept in the dark about this _Order of the Pheonix_ at the top of the list of things to be angry about. But watching Remus practically pace the study Dumbledore had left them in, and the fact his Godfather hadn't been here to even greet him- he knew something was wrong. He just didn't know why the Headmaster hadn't said anything.

"What's wrong? Is it Sirius? Where is he?" Harry blurted out, no longer able to contain his confusion and worry. The indignation of being kept in the dark for most of the summer gone with his Godfather's absence.

His favorite DADA teacher composed himself. Waving off the questions.

"Sirius will be fine-"

"So something did happen? Is that why no one will tell me what's going on?" He cut him off, wishing Remus would just say whatever was on his mind instead of this hesitation crap he was pulling. Harry waited, biting his tongue to forestall questions that needed answering.

"It's- Harry," another deep breath. "We wanted to tell you. Thought you already knew, but when he wasn't in school with you-"

"Wasn't in school with me? What?" _Huh?_ What was he talking about? Sporting a look of absolute confusion, Harry could only shake his head slowly. "Remus what are you talking about?"

He saw the man deflate and for the first time Harry realized that something more was going on then he could see. He almost didn't want to hear what the ex-DADA professor had to say because it seemed the man finally found the voice to say it.

"Harry, when you were born." There was no confidence in his voice, and that hit Harry more then even what he said next. "You were born a twin."

It was practically said in a whisper. The silence in the room suddenly seemed overbearing, the room seemed claustrophobia in it's size.

"What?" 

~o~

**A/N**

I tried to make this around 5000 words like the first chapter. Unfortunately the chapter just wasn't having it. ._. it didn't even crack 3000.

…

Well, maybe the words will flow excessively next chapter, eh?

o_o We can only hope.

Who's all waiting impatiently for that next chapter? Oh, and about the cliffhanger and possible unanswered questions. O_O I make no apologies. :3 You'll just have to read on.

Review it. Favorite it. Alert it. C2 it. Do what you will, as long as you do something.

Ken


End file.
